1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hand pieces for delivering electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand pieces have existed in the prior art for delivering electromagnetic radiation.
The rotating hand piece of the present invention includes a removable fiber tip and a removable trunk fiber optic. The trunk fiber optic and the fiber tip are disposed perpendicularly, with a parabolic mirror disposed there between. Slight misalignments of the trunk fiber optics, as well as imperfections on the output surface of the fiber optic, are compensated by the parabolic mirror which consistently and efficiently focuses the electromagnetic energy into the input end of the fiber tip. Moreover, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the hand piece can be rotated about the longitudinal axis of the trunk fiber optic, with the parabolic mirror continuing to efficiently couple the electromagnetic energy from the trunk fiber optic into the fiber chip.